How the Crogs became Evil
by HollyJollyXmas
Summary: We all know that the Crogs are the fiercest race in the galaxy. They weren't always called that though.


It's your favorite person! 3 This is my first tribute to the awesome alien race as we like to call...THE CROGS! Once you read it you'll think in your head "This reminds me of something!" Well it is based off a popular song. If you can name the song I'll give you a cookie! Hint: No it's not Soulja Boy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Oban Star Racers. If that wasn't so then Toros would've never been killed but forced to live with me as my maid! Go clean Toros puppy!

The Fate of Crosies and the Crogs

By: Jordan's Gal

Once there was a cheerful alien race called the Crogs. The Crogs where always happy and loved everything and everyone. Also their favorite hobby was joyful as well. They baked cookies of all sorts and gave traded them for valuable goods with races. They also made cute crafts and decorated their town with them to make it lively and colorful for they loved colors very much. With baking and decorating, they also were famous for their flowers that grew on their colorful planet. It made the whole place smell so wonderful. Every alien race loved them for their generosity and kindness and always treated them with respect.

There was one Crog though that was never happy and never acted the way he should've been. His name was Crosies and he loved to be bad to the bone. He was always causing mischief and always talked cruelly about the others. Despite his negativity, the others still loved him to death. The baked him heart cookies and piled him with beautiful ribbons and bows.

One day Crosies decided to stroll along in the forest one day to get away from his happy singing neighbors. Along the way he saw a young Nurasion female skipping with a basket full of flowers that she had happily collected. Out of all the species in the galaxy, Crosies hated Nurasions most of all. They were their main trading partners because the Nurasions loved their positive nature and flowers. He also thought that they were goody two shoes that did nothing but drink tea and meditate.

While the Nurasion girl was picking her flowers, Crosies snuck up to her and kicked her basket of flowers over and bonked her hard on her head. The girl started to cry uncontrollably. Crosies found it music to his ears and gleamed with pride. While Crosies laughed on as the Nurasion ran away still crying, the avatar appeared and he was none too happy.

"Little Crog Crosies, I don't like your attitude, kicking the flowers and bonking Nurasion girls on the head. I'll give you three chances to redeem yourself and if you screw up those chances I'll turn your planet and your entire race into the most vile and most hated beings in the universe." And with those words he vanished into gold dust.

Normally a Crog would cry at their mistake and be afraid of the Avatar's swear but not for Crosies. Little Crosies wasn't afraid of the Avatar's warning. In fact he loved the news. Finally his dreams of violence and war would be granted by the one and only Avatar. So little bad Crosies gathered and/or "borrowed" spare parts from the local carnival and spent years on end to build the ultimate piece of weaponry that would change his life.

Finally after many years of hard labor, Crosies had made the most powerful fighting ship ever; the Crog Trident. News got out of Crosies's invention. Many Crogs had seen him work on it. Every time someone would ask what it did Crosies would tell them that it was a huge bubble blower that everybody could play with. So when Crosies brought the Trident out in public everybody was delighted and brought their own bubble guns and toys in celebration.

Crosies loved the attention he was getting; the bigger the crowd, the more thrill it would be to let loose his beloved destruction machine. Everybody was cheering and jumping up and down for joy for him to start the bubble blowing. Crosies could barely stand it anymore. About the whole entire population of his planet was here surrounding him. Crosies knew exactly what to give them.

Crosies jumped inside his wonderful trident to the control seat. The inside was huge and decorated dimly. Once he started it up, a monitor loaded up showing the front of the ship. Crosies laughed at the crowd surrounding him. He was gonna make them cry and scream in fear. Then finally his dream would come true and his race would finally have pride.

Crosies turned the trident and faced toward the center of his town. Crosies loaded up the laser torrent. It hummed as it charged up to reign destruction. The crowed jumped up and down with their bubble blowers as the trident finished up its charging. The charging was set; Crosies gave a final chuckle right as he positioned his fingers above the buttons that change his life. He pressed them.

Yellow deadly lasers shot out and destroyed a house in the distance. The crowd screamed in terror. Crosies, who had gone mad now with power, started to destroy more and more objects and occasionally people. Crosies was so into is deadly game that he didn't realize that the Avatar was watching him with eerie eyes.

"Little Crosies, despite my warning, you continued to act violent and risk all your chances. This act of vile action cost you ALL of your chances. Prepare to meet your doom!" The Avatar boasted among the noise. With a swing of his hand, color vanished from the land. The ground grew rocky and dry as a desert. The air was filled with toxic gases that darkened the sky.

Crosies stared as the land before him was turned into a wasteland. As he stared out in wonder at the work of the Avatar, he didn't hear his wonderful Trident tighten and spark. The Avatar wasn't merciful. The ship fumed with steam and bolts popped out of place. Right as Crosies came back into his senses, it was too late. The Trident exploded with him in it.


End file.
